


Candy Canes and Broken Couches

by rieraclaelin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam are decorating for Christmas.  Gabe needs help reaching the higher places</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Canes and Broken Couches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyMichaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Mama Grey! I hope you enjoy it!

“Oh my God, would you stop bouncing around on my shoulders?”

“But I _love_ this song, Sam!”

“Gabriel, I don't want to hear it when I drop you on your ass,” Sam growled out as he tightened his hold on his husband's thighs.

Gabe snorted as he reached up to hook the garland along the top of the window frame. Trans-Siberian Orchestra was playing in the background as they _finally_ got around to decorating their house. Gabe had huffed and puffed, whined and begged, but no matter what he did Sam just would not budge with his “No decorating before Thanksgiving” rule.

“I have complete faith in your ability to hold me up here, you giant moose. Hand me another candy cane, will you?”

It was Sam's turn to snort as he slapped at Gabe's hand which was waving around in front of his face. He grabbed a candy cane from the quickly diminishing pile on the shelf next to them and handed it to Gabe, who ripped off the wrapper and tossed it on the ground in record time.

“You know those are for decorating, right? We aren't going to have any to hang on the tree if you eat them all.”

Gabe chuckled around his candy cane as he inspected the garland. He gave a nod, then ruffled Sam's hair. Even though he was a lot smaller than his husband, and he trusted that he wouldn't drop him, he knew it had to be getting uncomfortable for Sam as he sat on his shoulders.

“I think we're done here, big guy. You can let me down now.”

Gabe curled his fingers gently into Sam's hair as Sam stumbled his way over to the couch, then paused right in front of it.

“Need any help there, Sam?” Gabe asked, taking his candy cane out of his mouth and giving a quick tug on Sam's hair.

Sam shifted, and the next thing Gabriel knew, he was being toppled over his husband. His candy cane went flying through the air as he squeaked and grabbed Sam's hair with both hands while tightening his thighs around Sam's head. If he was going down, then damnit, Sam was going with him.

Sam let out a loud “oomph” as they both landed on the couch, Gabriel face first and Sam on top of him with his face smashed against his back. Before he could pull himself off, there was a loud crack and the part of the couch they were sprawled across crashed to the floor.

The only sound in the room was the Christmas music still playing quietly, then Gabriel began snickering into the cushion.

“I can't believe we broke the couch,” Gabriel laughed out, voice muffled by the couch.

Sam huffed out a laugh, then kissed the skin that was directly under him. He lifted himself off of Gabriel and watched as he twisted and squirmed his way around until he was on his back.

“Maybe if you would have let me go, we wouldn't have to go out and buy a new couch tomorrow,” Sam said with a grin.

“ _You_ try falling from a thousand feet in the air and see how you react!”

“Drama queen,” Sam said as he shook his head and leaned down to press a kiss to Gabriel's forehead.

"Hey, I'm a delicate flower here, Sammy!”

Sam chuckled and kissed his forehead again.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Get off me, you giant oaf, we have more decorating to do.”

Sam's chuckle turned into a groan as he dropped his head down to Gabe's shoulder.


End file.
